Goodbye vacation
by FuzzySeduction
Summary: A newly formed, Japanese rock band called Jinchuuriki is taking a month long break before going on tour in Europe. One month in America can't change the four band members lives that much...now can it? Eventual SasuNaru.MxM FxM.[Possible explicitness]
1. Chapter 1

Howmagawsh! This is my first story ever. Have /meeeercy/. (Actually, be honest.) It all depends if I get comments, if I do, I'll post another chapter!

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but this story does.

* * *

Kiba leaned his head back into the cushy air-plane seat and watched the brooding black haired boy who was currently looking out the window. It seemed like someone had shoved a stick up the wee fringes of his ass, but then again, his band-mate always looked that way, for as long as he could remember at least. 

"Reelaax damnit." Kiba said, stressing the vowels, he couldn't understand how a human being was able to so obliviously kill someone's mood like that; it must have been a talent of his. "You should be excited!" He chastised, "We are going to get a month long break from all this and you act like you rather not, are you insane!"

"If you get any closer I will be." And he promptly (with as much dignity as an Uchiha could muster without trying) took two fingers and pressed Kiba's head into the back of his respective seat before turning his head to look back out into the darkening ominous sky.

'Damn that Sasuke, we've been in this band for I don't know how long, and he /still/ manages to fucken piss me off…Oh well, not even Sasuke's going to spoil my good time. I can't wait to see the look on that idiot's face. I'll bet he doesn't even remember me, that dumb blonde…' He'd lifted his hand and was not scratch the chin of his whitish colored dog named Akamaru. It'd been a doozy getting him on the plane, but definitely worth it. No was he was going to let his best friend wait in a cage in the cargo area, no way..

----------

"A month..." Sasuke muttered gloomily, a whole month of a pure and simple teenage life. He (not to mention everyone else in the band for one reason or another) was never able to fully experience that thing called a childhood. It was either simply never allowed to them, or...cruelly snatched away.

His lips became thin.

He'd tried to talk them out of this, but damn that manager of theirs, Jiraya, just had to trick them into coming...there new album was just about to hit Japan, it didn't matter if they didn't show up for a while, and it might even be a good thing! Sasuke knew it was for the women, trying out those 39 different flavors of ice-/cream, after all, no matter how different Japanese women were it was sooo much more interesting to add /exotic/ women into his books. Jiraya had been planning an exclusive set of specialty books titled 'Ika Ika Summer sun' and he wasn't going to let this perfect chance slip by him.

So here they were, the four members of the band (not including Jiraya and that fat-ass kid who couldn't help but tag along), sitting on an air-plane to the United States. The /United States/ for god's sake! Sure, as soon as the band had started they'd all been secretly helping each other (one red haired freak was particularly violent when it came to pronunciation) in learning to speak this damnable jumbled language known as English, but that wasn't the point! He was now going to some foreign country full of racist assholes and freedom ranting liberals. Then again, hee was relieved to know that he wouldn't have the misfortune on finding Itachi lurking about a corridor ready to...

Sasuke shivered, lifting his right hand to press it to his face in agitation and more then slight annoyance, it was never pleasant to think about /him/.

No...No...This trip was going to be a good thing. He'd relax, and try to seem normal enough for a while. 'And I won't have to worry about all those damn fan-girls...' It wasn't his fault that girls chased him everywhere, even grown women did (pathetic and gross...a two for one deal). There was something about those few songs that Sasuke was forced to sing that made women and girls melt, Japanese words or not. Hey, who could blame them? When he let that silky, sexy bedroom voice of his flow over the music, no one could resist him.

He was an Uchiha, it was natural for things to be that way. And with that he smiled, smugly.

------------

Kiba knew that look, that damn Sasuke was getting to be his cocky arrogant-ass self. "I think I prefer you when your quiet and glare.."

And true to Kiba's words, Sasuke turned his head so fast it seemed liable to spin and sent him his worst death glare yet.

And of course, Kiba laughed right in his face. To Sasuke he could laugh, to that lazy one he could tease, but there was definitely someone who still sent chills up his spine...that scary German (that's right, German. xD ) redhead..

------------

The two other band members occupied seats farther back into the plane; one was the previously mentioned red headed young man. He was quite the bizarre (yet equally as striking) person, with his deep crimson hair, unsettling piercing jade eyes, black ringlets swooping around, unobvious as to being merely painted or tattooed on and that blood red kanji for the word 'love'. He was as equally popular with the ladies, something about 'bondage' and some such non-sense, but when he was up on stage with his eyes closed, you couldn't deny that certain spark of something that flew into your mind, like 'damn, he's good.' His eyes were closed, and he was merely thinking. He had only come because he wanted to practice more (although being in the band showed he didn't need it) in peace and quiet.

After all, the base was the soul of the band.

And Gaara was definitely amazing when it came to baring that 'soul'. His eyes flecked over to one lazily dozing boy. 'Hmm…Shikamaru.' Gaara, being the very helpful person that he was decided it would be best that Shikamaru learn from experience, and made no attempt to help him as his cheek dislodged from his hand and sent him slamming into the settled little propped up plastic table that was attached to the back seat of the chair in front of him. Gaara only smirked, keeping his eyes closed before he managed to make it fade and speak, "Hm, did you bleed, or are those just your brain cells leaving your body?"

"Tsh, bastard..." And he shifted his position to have his opposite hand hold his cheek.

"Maybe if you're nice I'll let you lean over and look at the clouds through the window later." But there came no reply, Shikamaru was either asleep, or acting because it was too annoying to just open his mouth and let something coherent out. It didn't matter, it wasn't as if the red head was expecting a reply, this was the four's 'friendship' (more like acquaintanceship). In its own odd way it had started, it was what they called chemistry, and it was essential for a band.

They didn't really know each other, only what they learned from not trying. The four thought it best that way, they might be similar in there own ways, but the music was all that was important, and that's exactly what they focused on.

After all, with the focus on the music they could lick there scars in peace and solitude. Loneliness was a queer thing after all.

------------

A golden choppy haired blonde snuggled closer into the pillow, giggling childishly. "Oh Sakura.." A fluff filled dream about Sakura, that pink haired girl from school, his childhood crush that just couldn't die out.

He knew he shouldn't still cling to such pathetic things, but it was so easy and safe to /pretend/ and there was nothing wrong with it, he didn't stalk her or something weird like that. Besides, he was sixteen now (as of two days ago) if he wanted to dream about some unattainable beauty he didn't really want, then damnit it all, he'd dream about her!

"Naruto..." A voice wafted into his bedroom, and awoke him from his slumber; he sulked for a few moments and threw the pillow to the opposite wall, stepping out of his small room into the kitchen/ table area. "Iruuuka," Naruto whined, plopping himself down on a chair before crossing his arms.

"Pleasant dreams?" The male who'd spoken before looked over to him, placing a bowl of the boy's favorite food before him with a warm hearted, closed eye smile.

"More then you know." Naruto grunted. However, unlike most, Naruto was never very sulky for very long, and the ramen was like an extra boost of sugar time one thousand for the young man. "Yes!" He grinned, taking out chopsticks and using them to eat his noodles right up. It never occurred to him that it was odd for a boy of Australian (this was what he was told) heritage to be eating something with anything other then a spork or his fingers. However, when Iruka adopted him he'd gotten used to the idea. Iruka was a man of Japanese decent, and that type of utensil proved more comfortable for him.

When your a kid it doesn't matter, and when your an adolescent your too old (and accustomed) to change. So he didn't, and to make it easier on him, Iruka had bought him orange and white painted petal wooden finished chop sticks to take around and use whenever the option was not available to him. It was a small birthday gift, but they didn't have much, and something like that always meant a lot.

Because he'd lived with Iruka, he'd learned a good bit of Japanese, but it would never be enough to speak to another being in, and he couldn't understand others all that much. He tended to rely on people's emotions and expression, sure at times Naruto was dense beyond reason, but most of the time he was very sympathetic and understanding, and he found relating to others very easy. Naruto could definitely be considered a people person, but that was probably what made his situation so ironic.

Poor Naruto was a complete loner, defiantly at the bottom of the social hierarchy. Him being seen often by someone of status enough to sit at the popular table was like seeing a dodo bird come back from extinction. It wasn't that it was because he was an outcast; it was just that...that's how it'd always been. Besides, he was so painful unpopular that even he knew it, why should anyone care and be kind to him?

Their were a few though, not many, but some that managed to speak to him and by sheer wonderful luck or something that Naruto couldn't understand, managed to still remain with their reputation in tact. Like, for example, the Hyuuga's. It was he who had helped them rebuild a shaky foundation and become more similar to cousins then anything before. Hyuuga Hinata was a terribly kind girl, she was good, and so adorably shy, it made you want to embrace and protect her from harm. Then there was Hyuuga Neji, an elegant a beautiful (according to everyone) /boy/. Now was it just Naruto, or was there something unnaturally wrong with that? How could someone with…well…a crotch be beautiful? Wasn't that a girl thing? In any case, it didn't matter. Neji had always been very kind to him since his help.

Changing someone's perspective on something was always wonderful. Every once in a while he managed to catch a few words from Tenten or Shino, but never long enough for it not to start becoming awkward.

At this point in time Naruto had finished his ramen, and he was just as surprised as Iruka that he'd eaten like a normal person for once in his life. "Naruto, that scared me," He chuckled with a nervous look. Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I was just…" And he shrugged.

Iruka didn't mind though, he smiled. "Oh! I just remembered something!"

"Mmm?" Naruto looked interested, since Iruka seemed to be surprised.

"Someone called for you a few days for you. A very nice boy he was, although sort of brash." He tapped his finger against his chin to think. "He said he'll pay you a visit in a few days."

Naruto blinked, he had no idea who it could be. He didn't know some...brash, Iruka had been living with Naruto for many years; this person definitely had to be genuinely rude for him to say something like that. Besides that. This person was going to come…here?

Who could it be?

* * *

Comment! 3 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the comments all. Also, I have a new story I'm going to post up in a few days, please check it out kay? D Yes, I know, I was thinking of what could be the perfect band, and originally it was a five man band, with Shino as second guitar, but I decided against it because it would take to long for me to build up there pasts little by little.

If anyone is confused let me make something clear. Kiba is the vocalist. Gaara is Base. Shikamaru is Drums. Sasuke is Lead Guitar and Vocalist for slower songs, Kiba is more face paced and exciting, plus, can you not just imagine everyone going wild at hearing Kiba howl?

Jiraya is the manager, and Chouji who is tagging along is supposedly the personal advertiser, but Shikamaru does all that secret (and troublesome) work because it Chouji is his only friend. Talk about love. D.

Disclaimer: Naruto /not/ mine. D Else I'd be doing this on another site. D.

-------------

The four band members of Jinchuuikri stood in the luggage area of the airport, waiting along with Chouji to receive there items and leave. They were pleased with themselves for being inconspicuous enough, it had taken quite of bit of work (and some time in tackling Gaara down) but in the end, they all seemed regular enough. Shikamaru walked over to a machine, swiping a card and muttering how completely troublesome this was, relieving two carts from the little stand to carry their luggage atop.

As soon as he got back, he gave the card back to Kiba, and watched them pack there items very carefully upon it. Of course Gaara had previously had his items at hand as well as Sasuke. musical items had been carried on board the plane. No way in hell Gaara was going to trust another living being, not to mention a whole staff of people to safely have his things. He'd rather get his clothes and every other worldly possession lost in airport traffic, as long as it meant keeping his base.

Well, it wouldn't matter to someone who was as filthy rich as that German bastard, now would it?

When everything was ready to go they started there way off, but Kiba stopped, if he hadn't said anything they would have left him behind, not the greatest kind of guys eh? "Oi, wait a second will you? Where's that damn Jiraya?" And it suddenly occurred to them, it was slightly sad to know that you could be forgotten so easily, but it wasn't really that, it was simply that...

When /ever/ was Jiraya doing what he was supposed to?

They continued going on with the vague idea to look for Jiraya, after all, without him they'd be alone in some damn foreign country, with only Kiba to lead the way. Since the time was already rather late they not all that reluctantly decided they might as well go to a hotel and try there luck on his cell.

Damn Jiraya, why was he there manager again?

------

Sasuke was very pleased, yes very please. He was roomed with Shikamaru, and this boy was always the easiest to have around, because he'd always leave for Chouji's room (who shared with Jiraya). Not that Jiraya actually used his own bed, If he ever even came back he might be drunk off his ass, and they'd have to wake up before he escape again to ask him what they could do. After all, he had to know where they were to call upon them at the right time.

The raven haired boy laid himself out on the bed that was his, putting his hands behind his head in slight wonderment.

Wonderment as to how this would all progress. He had no need to worry about his grades at the school they were to attend; after all, it wouldn't affect him in the least. Fabricating things was such a simple matter, but they didn't need to, because no one here would know them.

'_Yet... _' That's what the boy told himself. No one would know them /yet, but soon they'd be very famous, and people would praise him and love him, and he could ignore them contently enough, only thinking of his music.

Only of the music...

------

Kiba looked over to Gaara, regarding him curiously. He'd know the other well enough, well enough to not have a suspicion over. Damn that guy, always forced to take pills for the sake of sleep, and only when he deigned it especially necessary. Once he'd asked, heck he'd asked many times, but once he was answered.

That time, all he'd said was, 'Night terrors.' But the way he said it, it was definitely not some sort of of night terror that Kiba had recived when he was young. Oh no, one look at Gaara and those who-knows-with-what outlined eyes, showed you clearly that he was someone who was tough enough to deal with anything as small as what someone of...normalcy found to be the difficultest thing to surpass.

It didn't matter; he'd given up long ago on being anything closer to Gaara then his fellow band member. They both agreed that this was the best they'd allow there relationship to get. One out of fear, and the other of clueless ness.

"Kiba."

Someone called his name...who? Well, who else was in the room but Gaara? This was a surprising conclusion, it caused Kiba to turn towards Gaara and seem dumbfounded, making a small grunt his answer.

He asked the most unexpected question, it was very unlike him, and it broke a slightly fragile bond that was their existence.

"You've lived in America before, and here, no less."

It didn't seem like a question, oh but it was. It was indeed. Kiba knew him long enough to translate some of that oh so wacky language that was Gaara.

"Yeah, I did, I lived here for a while before going to Japan to live with my sister." He leaned back, suddenly feeling the need to softly pet Akamaru. What was this strange thing that was occurring? What was Gaara getting to?

"You said that you knew someone here," Gaara paused momentarily as if to add to a suspenseful build up (but probably to just torture Kiba). "Is he your friend?" Ah Gaara, successful in making the most perfect and immense awkward silence Kiba had known in history.

Gaara didn't seem to know such a feeling.

"Eh...well...he used to be, I can't say that he still is..." He scratched his head slightly, laughing nervously.

"This...boy, what's he like?" Why was he so interested in this? But then it occurred to Kiba, it wasn't really the boy that was alluring, it was the idea. The four couldn't consider themselves friends, more like...sort of business partners. It was then that an odd, and sad idea occurred to him.

Gaara had never had a friend.

"He was, well...a giant goofball. He was really funny, and laugh and smiled all the time." He tilted his head up and got his own glazed eyed reminiscent look. "It was a little bit before I got Akamaru, so I was pretty lonely myself. The fact that I asked him to play soccer with me, just woah, he went completely crazy with happyness, I thought he was going to like...combust right there."

"He sounds like you." Gaara noted.

Kiba laughed, "Yeah...kind of." Dare he think it, but it had been sort of...nice talking to Gaara.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

----------

Naruto hated being told something and not knowing. Like some fuzzy memory buried way back in his mind, this would definitely kill him, there was no doubt in his mind. He strummed his fingers idly, not paying attention to his teacher's lecture. Still...who could it possibly be? Someone who didn't live around here called him? He had so many friends leave him over the years, or just plain stop being his friend, he didn't know what to think.

A few more recent ones had left him frighteningly analyzing something he rather not be analyzing.

For example, it was currently after lunch, and he was sitting in his most boring class of the day, when suddenly thoughts of that morning drifted through his head, and he found his eyes trailing over to a familiar very effeminate male. A pout formed about his lips slightly, and he closed his eyes forming something like little lines in that very classic way. '_He's not so beautiful..._'

It was suddenly and ironically at that moment that Neji turned around, and there eyes locked. Naruto's grew wider, as if coming out of a daze, and Neji's stayed as elegantly calm as ever, with a hint of surprise and...was that amusement? Damn him! It was Naruto who broke the gaze, fervently searching for a head of pink hair to fakely swoon over for the rest of the day. "Sakura-chan is so smart..." But it was obvious to a certain someone that his thoughts were elsewhere.

Neji of course, smirked.

Why wouldn't he? The object of his affection was finally taking notice in him, and he could have sworn a tint was starting to form...

But it wasn't there now was it?

-------

There was definitely something tedious about finding other people's addresses, he was glad to see that going on the net (while it seemed to confusing and difficult) was not so hard after all. He'd had Shikamaru help him onto the dreaded Google, and from there to a place called 'map quest'. With this he would definitely find hid way to his old friend's home, with the coordinates safely printed out he turned to leave the small office like area, only to find Jiraya glumly heading in.

"Tomorrow...we will tour the town and get you signed up for school!" He lifted a bottle and laughed oddly before retreating to the floor and slumber.

Damn, he'd been planning to see his friend on that day, what was he going to do now?

Wait, school? Ah right, live the life of a normal teenager. It wouldn't be too hard to persuade Jiraya to an old school of a certain someone.

He was mentally preparing himself, yes, harassing the blonde would be fun. He had taken it upon himself to be just as 'endearing' when it came to Naruto as Naruto had been with him. Hah, let the best man win. He'd like to see Naruto try.

Kiba's grin grew, and he muttered to himself, "It's been years, you must have gotten better, but when it comes to ball and Karaoke, I can still whoop your ass Naruto."

------------------------------------------------------

Kiba and Naruto will definitely meet in the next chapter!

Did I just hear Karaoke? o. We'll see Kiba, we'll see...-snicker-

Oh, and also, Gaara will not be a possible suitor for Naruto, I feel bad for Gaara because I luff him.. So no. Sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

As I mentioned earlier, things will be slowing down. So will my posties! Because I will start school again on Monday. Sorry!

-------------------

At that instant that he awoke, Kiba turned his sleepy eyes to a changing Sasuke, and a grin came upon his face.

Wouldn't it be sooo funny to tackle Sasuke from behind half naked like that? Let him use his big pointy shnoz to break his fall?

It was all Kiba could do from giggling like a six year old. He lifted himself from his bed and moved into a very animalistic crouch before landing on the square of his preys back. Embracing him from backwards tightly and squealing like a schoolgirl, "Oh Sasuke-kuuun!"

"O-Oi! What the hell are you doing here Kiba!" A very surprised (and a little frightened) Sasuke had been thrown to the ground by what he had originally thought was a girl. He'd remembered a previous time that a girl had managed to sneak into his bed room, the mere thought of the occurrence caused him to shiver.

Which of course caused Kiba to snuggle closer into his back lovingly. "Sasuke-kuun, I missed you sooo much." Hey, he was good a changing his voice like that, then again, being the vocalist meant experimenting with different tones.

Sasuke tried to pull himself up, "Baka, what are you doing here! I thought you shared a room with Gaara?"

"Oh, I just couldn't keep myself away from you Sasuke. I want you to bear my children." Sasuke could already hear Kiba's suppressed snickers. He was all to bursting and he almost couldn't hold it in. A smirk marred the Uchiha's lips and he faced Kiba. Yes, it was time to turn the tables.

"Is that so? My love for you has always been so controversial, but now that I know you feel the same, well, then I know that I can accept your offer." His grin was odd, and he had now caught hold of a very stunned Kiba's wrists, a little hard at that.

"O…offer?" Kiba barely managed to let out, all in one breath and rather low. Sasuke leaned forward for a second, whispering something into Kiba's ear, whatever it was it made him blush to his ears. Sasuke pulled himself away from Kiba bearing down at him with that damn look of superiority before he laughed.

At first it was unpleasant and came out in a sort of crackling sound, and then there was an elevation of it, louder and oddly kind to the ears, in chuckles until it died away.

"Kiba, that voice from earlier, it suits you."

Kiba scoffed, getting up only to throw himself upon the bed in an equally lazy yet un-Shikamaru like manner.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He turned to face Kiba this time while changing, just daring him to try something stupid like that again.

"Did you know Gaara doesn't sleep? Weird." He sat up and crossed his legs, leaning over to pick up his hooded jacket from its place on the floor. "Oh, sorry Akamaru, were you using it like a blanket?"

"Arf!"

"Let me guess, are you one of those people that thinks your dog is like, a little person?"

"Of course!"

"Idiot…" Sasuke rolled his eyes, sitting on his bed to put shoes on.

"Wow, you're still an asshole Sasuke, but there's definitely a change in you, America does you good. Or maybe it's just that stick, trying to dislodge itself." Kiba chuckled, pulling Akamaru into his lap after having put the jacket on, hood left down. He vaguely heard Sasuke snarl.

"What are you getting all dolled up for anyway?" He looked over to Sasuke with a slightly curious look, "Got yourself forced into a date?"

"Jiraya's going to take us around, and we're going to get signed up at school, just because you look like shit all the time doesn't mean I have to." He stood when he was finished and stretched, "Hurry up and get ready, I'm not going to wait." Kiba scowled and removed Akamaru, changing halfheartedly into a brown suede blazer, buttoning it once with a blue short sleeved undershirt and jeans.

"Fiiine, but you'll see, half way through and he'll find a way to ditch us."

Sarcasm seemed to be Sasuke's form of approval, "Wow, for a dog you're pretty smart. But if that's so, then why are you getting ready?"

"I'm gonna ditch if he takes too long. I told you I used to live here. Gotta find my sweety." Sasuke rolled his eyes, combing through his hair being the only reason for him still remaining in the room.

Kiba caught the gesture and dripped fake innocence, "Oh, don't tell me you're jealous Sasuke-poo." He noticed a reaction from the other. While he wasn't facing Kiba directly, he clearly noticed the flinch from the mirror.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "That's a new one…"

Kiba snorted, "Not really, I got it off some fan before we left for the states."

"Let's go." Sasuke led the way downstairs, ignoring Kiba's comment.

------

Jinchuuriki assembled bellow, some looking snazzy yet casual, and others looking, just casual. Chouji pulled a 'sleeping' Jiraya from the room and into the first floor, joining the gang.

"Get up you bum," Kiba kicked him, only causing Jiraya to catch a hold of his ankle.

"Oi! Leggo!" But Kiba's pleas went unheard and the 'sleeping' Jiraya fondled it lovingly, muttering something about some women. A few laughed at the sight, and Sasuke craftily took a picture of it with his phone for future blackmail. That was another talent, managing to seem so damn better then everyone else, and above all forms of trickery. When it came down to it, the Uchiha's were nothing but that.

Kiba finally managed to break free, losing his shoe in the process. He stumbled back and pulled off the other, aiming for Jiraya's head, only to have him roll at the correct instant, then bulldoze his poor shoe underneath him.

"A...ah...Akamaru!" At the call of the canine Jiraya seemed to awaken, "I had suc...hey, what are you all doing in my room?" Another look at his surroundings and he found himself in public view. Jiraya was a very good actor; they had to give him that. Kiba used that instant to retrieve his foot-wear, in a particularly rough way.

"Idiot..." Kiba grumbled, stretching slightly. "Alright! Where too?" Jiraya muttered something about getting ready, and Chouji was sent to guard the fire-escape. Sure enough a little later...

"You boys have no trust!" Jiraya was being led down the stairs with an annoyed and slightly disheveled looking Chouji.

"He tried to make a break for it, and when I finally caught up he bribed me with food!" They all knew that it had taken everything in Chouji's power to say no and bring him back.

"Don't worry Jiraya, since you were so adamant about your offer I think we can find ourselves a restaurant around here. You wouldn't mind treating us, would you?" It was Chouji who spoke, and Jiraya who grumbled. "I should have stuck with the idiot boy-bands..."

"Yeah, yeah, this is troublesome, but we might as well get it done today, then I won't have to get woken up at all hours of the night..." He made a displeased glance a Chouji, who smiled sheepishly.

It seemed Chouji had plenty of fun sitting next to his chum ranting about all the different kinds of exotic foods.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the fatass came out to be one of those food-tasters."

"What did you say big-nose!"

"Your brains too small to comprehend what comes out of my mouth."

"Do you have the balls to say that in my face?"

Sasuke snorted, "Obviously, I just did."

"Damnit Sasuke, just leave him alone." It was Gaara's turn to speak, and the rarity of it caused all to quiet in mere surprise. Jiraya hushed the group grumpily and they made there way out of the building, taking a shuttle bus more into town.

A few moments in Kiba pointed out a school, "There! There Jiraya, Lets go there!"

"What's so important about that school?" Chouji was curious, and now that that whole affair had blown over he seriously pondered the afore-mentioned job of critic.

"That's the school that my friend goes to, aw com'mon! It'll get use off your back faster to have one thing down."

Jiraya told the driver to turn about at that instant.

School halfway through, later students where bustling to there classes, catching up with friends carrying late passes at hand. Stepping out onto the grounds sent an odd feeling through them.

The feeling was probably the social hierarchy already taking it's toll on them.

Involuntarily they could feel themselves clumping oddly. Gaara alone, Sasuke alone (with the damn intimidation complex worth enough to make another person), and Kiba alongside Shikamaru with a nervous Chouji hiding behind.

This was what school did to you after all, but it didn't matter, one thought was clearly buzzing through all there minds, a soothing thing.

Where will we practice after school?

The thought of being complete assholes to each other for the month, then meeting up like nothing was happening, hey, they all had to admit, it had /some/ appeal to it.

The shuttle waited there for them, rented for the day as they stepped into the school. Jiraya walked out in front, although he even knew (well, probably) that he didn't deserve it. They entered the office just in time for the bell to lunch to have rung.

'_Lunch means food…but it also means people…_'

'_Great, another place to be worshiped…_' (Actual sarcasm right there. xD)

'_Loathing….I can smell it. You can too cant you Shukaku_?'

'_How troublesome, they'll want me to talk and pay attention in class for a whole month…_'

'_Yahoo! Chance, chance! I'll get you here!_'

While they all were thinking differently, they were all relatively happy to be here, nice and safe in this office.

A woman with short black hair, obviously the assistant, looked towards Jiraya and the five behind him. "Yes?"

"I'd like to register these five here."

"The first semester is almost through, shouldn't you wait?"

Jiraya laughed, scratching the back of his head, "Yes well…that is why I have to speak with the principle."

The women raised her eyes but said nothing, pressing a button on the machine.

"Shizune what is it?" A woman across the line asked.

"Dr.Tsunade, there is someone here to see you, it seems to be important."

"Let them in." No one questioned how she knew it was more then one. Shizune stood and unlocked the door, bidding them to enter.

"Weren't there five?"

"Yes, there still are." Jiraya said, seeming pleasant enough.

"No, there are only four."

"…Kiba…" Jiraya frowned and turned to face the Uchiha, "You seem to be getting along, you go and find him."

Sasuke obviously begged to differ, but as he was not one to beg, he turned and left the room in search of the idiot dog-boy.

"Damnit Kiba…when I get my hands on you..." Sasuke muttered while walking through the halls, a displeased look appearing on his face.

Jiraya got one look at Tsunade and it was clear. Sasuke wasn't the only one who was angry.

-------

"Hey, Naruto!" Two people were currently calling him out. Both sitting together. One had a pudding bowl haircut, and the other carried those telltale pale, almost white, grey eyes.

"Neji, Lee!" The blonde cheerfully stated, sitting down across from them (Although it was stupid, Neji noted that his name was said first). All was quiet, and for the second time in all his life Naruto did something unexpected pertaining to his eating habits.

He picked at it with his spork.

"Is this supposed to be spinach or guacamole…?" He muttered, shoveling it about his plate, starting a small civilization of corn, using celery pieces like buildings with a little blob that was 'obviously' supposed to be Godzilla. His two friends looked from him to each other with concern.

Lee finally spoke up, "Hey, Naruto…want to play a game of basketball during P.E in the spirit of blossoming youth?"

"Not really Lee, thanks for asking though." After a few moments he shook his head, and all that excess dreamiry seemed to have vanished. Upon his face was plastered a large smile. "You know what Lee? Sure. This time I'll win for sure!" Inwardly the two sighed with relief, Lee, although he had no attraction the fit blonde he did enjoy his company on a platonic level. Well that and he tried to find ways to help his old buddy out.

Sakura was so beautiful, but so very hard to get!

He and Naruto had often had sorts of matches, contesting for Sakura's love, although now that he thought about it, Naruto didn't seem to preoccupy himself as much with doting over that pure beauty.

More Sakura for him!

The blonde began biosteriously chatting up a storm, laughing and joking with his friends. They were now having a general good time. That was…until /he/ ruined it.

"Naruto, is that you?" Someone practically yelled over the bustling noise of the cafeteria. Naruto turned in confusion and watched the fast approaching figure. "Mmm?"

Very suddenly (and much to Neji's discomfort) the blonde found himself in a headlock.

"I haven't seen you in ages buddy! How've you been?" He finally let go of his friend, slipping into the seat next to him.

"I- I'm sorry?" Naruto stammered, looking to Kiba with those big puzzled eyes of his.

Kiba's jaw dropped and his face took on a drastic change, his eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "Excuse me?"

"I...I didn't catch your name." Naruto said, smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

It was sudden when Naruto was practically tackled off of his chair in a nuggy. "Oaahh!" Next to Kiba the blonde groaned, whimpering. "Iiiteee! Kiba stoppit!"

"Aha! So now you finally decide to remember!" Kiba leaned back, letting go of him with a look of smugness that would impress even Sasuke.

"Actually, it kind of slipped out." Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head. "But oh wow Kiba! I haven't seen you in foreeever! How have you been?" Kiba noticed the blonde's arm twitched slightly, it was taking everything in Naruto's power to /not/ grab Kiba and squeeze him until his eyes popped from delight.

"I see that you haven't lost all that I've known." He grinned, flashing him the victors look. "You know, I had to invent just for you, because you have a weird habit of not letting go."

"Liar, you saw it on TV and decided to try it out on me!" Naruto accused nosily. Kiba shook his head and made a slightly 'nothing I can do now' grin before shrugging and bringing his arms slightly level with palms turned to the sky.

"Well it turned out handy when you became attached." He pinched one of Naruto's cheeks, leaving a slightly pink splotch just to the side of the three parallel marks. "I see that you've still got those."

Naruto batted his hand away, pouting childishly. "Yeah? Well…you smell." After a moment they turned to each other and grinned at the irony.

"Kiba."

A hand suddenly clamped itself on one of Kiba's shoulders /very/ tightly.

"Ah, and here comes the ice prince! Careful now, loosen your grip and it'll fall out." Kiba turned slightly, regarding Sasuke with a naughty (think children type you perves!) grin plastered across his face.

"You've kept everyone waiting long enough, the b-…Jiraya's getting annoyed." Sasuke looked over the males rather disdainfully, landing heavily with a glare upon Neji.

The way he was being glared at by Neji was enough to get him angry. However, whatever conversation it might have become, the blonde hadn't caught the tension.

"Jiraya? I'd know that weird name anywhere! He's the one who makes those porno books huh?"

Sasuke was somewhat startled by this. He was always one to recover quickly, "I can tell the blonde idiot who's sitting next to you has got to be the boy you've been ranting about. Now I know why, he's just like you."

"Bastard!" The term was rather unconscious for Naruto, especially when someone made fun of a friend of his. He stood up and clenched his fists, turning to face Sasuke with angry eyes, "Don't say that about Kiba!" The fact that he was ignoring insults to himself (which were actually ten times worse on the scale) was quite odd, but that wasn't what whipped the smirk off Sasuke's face.

It was those eyes.

He'd /never/ seen something so blue in his life.

"You must be American." Sasuke managed to say, pulling himself from his revere with the expertise of a professional. Rarely did things catch his eye, but that didn't mean he hadn't mentally trained himself in the event of such a situation. He was the type to prepare for things that had only 1 percent possibilities anyway.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, "You were staring, it's because you think I'm short, isn't it?"

"What the…?" He turned to look over to Kiba, who only shrugged. The male then chuckled and slung an arm around the blonde, "I don't know what he's thinking with half the things his mind dreams up. Swear, Shikamaru might like watching clouds with him!"

Kiba…always good at throwing awkward moments out the window…Sasuke mentally thanked him. "Besides, your not /that/ short. Okay, so your not basketball tall or whatever, but God knows you make up for it." And he riffled his friend's hair. Naruto mumbled something about 'complete bullshit' but nevertheless he smiled.

"As much as I'd hate to interrupt this happy little reunion," He paused to regard the blonde again, "Kiba and I have some business to attend to in the office.

"I can see what you mean, I don't like him very much.." What was a whisper for the blonde was usually a little lower then speaking normally for everyone else. Sasuke had to have been spacing out to have not heard.

"Che, I'm not waiting."

Sasuke turned and started to walk away, "I'll just tell them you died or something. I've been eyeing your spot for a while, we might not need you anymore."

The threat was empty, but it caused Kiba to sigh. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke disappearing figure, "Good riddance, I hope you slip!"

"Oi, Naruto, I gotta go."

"Oh okay! You already have my number so if you want to come over call me and I'll give you directions."

"See you."

"Bye Kiba!"

When Naruto had finally settled himself back down look more content then he had for a while, Neji frowned.

"Who was that?"

He definitely wasn't talking about Kiba, that was for sure.

------

Yay done!

I wanted to try something different.

So Sasuke is a little more playful, but you will notice, in the series he was starting to become more vocal (and happy) anyway. Well, that was before he screwed himself over and left for Orochi.

:D.

Hehe…and yes! The creepy man will be in it. Orochi will plague them with his 'I love little boys!' way. xD. Soon, very soon!


	4. Chapter 4

T.T

Dont kill me.

I was writing this bit by bit on account of my horrible hand crippling-ness.

And because of an evil teacher and her need for RomeoxJuliet.

Here it is!

You better be damn greatful.

To Daitai Otonashii Ookami :Oh, and I love you for Beta-ing! I'll NEVER forget this. :3.

**By the way, the reseptionists are not Naruto characters! They belong to meee. **

--------------------------------------

Sasuke was being bitchy again today, but it wasn't his fault.

No no, it was all that dog-boy's fault and that blonde too.

God would Kiba ever stop his ranting?

Sasuke was minding his own business trying on his school uniform, invisioning a tuck here and a fold their for maximum comfort. It didn't matter how god awful it was, Sasuke made everything look good.

(The damn sex god.)

His only post-notice to the oncoming slaughter: the open and slam shut of a door and a gentle breath, and off Kiba was telling Sasuke about his wonderful, wonderful, _wonderful_ day. About how he and his blonde idiot for a friend went everywhere, about how they sneaked real quick into a bar, about how many drunk people there had been on the street that day, about the candy they ate...Even the color of his vomit after a ride around the amusment park.

That was a little too much for poor Sasuke, so he fell into a horrid mood. He disposed of his uniform like it was infected with the bubonic plauge and plasterd himself face first into the bed, groaning something about letting the desperation take him.

"I hate it when your in this mood, " Kiba says with a sort of exasperated sigh, "I mean, your usually not much fun, but when your like this you give a new meaning to the word..." Kiba trailed off, naming quite a few things that Sasuke wasn't so sure resided in a dictionary. He started to change, still muttering something or other from time to time in a haughty annoyed way, "Your like a piece of soggy shit on fresh grass that you don't notice and accidentaly step into." Ah yes, he remebered something like that happening before, only it was Sasuke's shoe that had the crap, and it was Akamaru's.

He sweared that dog had it in for him.

But that had been about three days ago, and now he found himself in the same state of being and position at that night, the suddenness of the thought struck him and he couldn't help but say something in more of a mumbly grumble.

"Deja'vu." (The spelling is wrong, I just know it. But you get me!)

"You say something?" A voice from the side, sounding rather absentminded met his ears and he fixed a glower on his face. He stood and heard a sigh, again from the other.

"Ah, I know, I know, were gonna be late, you don't have to tell me twice. It's not like I actually enjoy having Gaara open the door and herd us down like some damned German(1) Shepard, it's just way too early! There should be some sort of child labor law or something!"

"It's noon you idiot...come on, we've got to go practice."

"Yeah yeah..I know...still too early.."

--------

There was a variation of sounds, and Neji struggled not to gape, being pulled by the wrist by a springy bouncy blonde and led off to god knows where.

It didn't matter though, he was close to the blonde, they'd brush and smash into each other because of the crowd, and that was enough to send a little flutter through his system. Maybe little was a bit...erm of an understatment, but still, it was a state of being and it was powerful.

"N-naruto.." He stuttered, a person near-by had been a bit touchy feely with him at that instant toupled with that it seemed almost hiss-ish in it's manner of coming out.

However, the blonde could be densly cruel at times, and this was one of them, "Not now Neji, I told you, we are going to drop something off at my friend Kiba's hotel room before we go out on that little 'us time' I promised you."

'Us time' might have sounded like they had some sort of relation ship.

That 'lets get away for a little, just you and me' bit, but Naruto often changed words around until they didn't have the same meaning, and somehow get it through his head that people would understand just dandy.

Oh yes, real dandy.

One look around and Neji was getting a little apprehensive, it was about a block or two away from a red light district after all! "Naruto...are you sure it's around here?"

Naruto was searching quite throughly about, but he still found the time to answer enthusiasticly. "Yep! We passed by it once when me and him went out to catch up!"

Went out.

Catch up.

He did not like these words.

They were evil, unless they involved Neji in that sentence somehow. Yes, and then he'd like them very much.

"Neji..."

He suddenly noticed that they were not moving, and he turned to face the blonde with a quirked brow, "Yes?" Although there was a variety of crazy things going on in his head, not lewd things mind you.

Hyuuga's were /not/ lewd. Ever.

"Oh good! You were looking somewhere and you made a real funny face! So I got a little worried there for a moment." He seemed to have a sort of chirpy way of saying these words, as if there really had been some form of masked distress.

"Right, well, we should go!" And they zoomed off.

He knew he shounldn't be taking everything into too much account. He knew he would end up with an odd sort of welt on the inner lineings of his heart, but he couldn't help it.

With the blonde you could never tell when he was being serious, at least not in brief pionts in time like that.

------------

Somehow, some way Naruto and Neji had made it into the lobby of the hotel without being caught. Naruto liked to think of it as his own ingenuity, he walked over to the front desk and he told a brown haired male with a weasel like face that he needed to deliver something.

"To whom?" The male had an odd vioce, it didn't sit well with Naruto, but he continued on in his cheerful manner. "Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Ohh...I'm terribly sorry, he's not in right now."

"Oh I don't mind! I'll wait."

It was right around then that the man at the counter understood something. This boy was /not/ going to leave, his fingers fluttered desisivly over a small blue button, it was for hailing security. He however, did not press it just yet. He had an odd feeling this was not one of those people that the man named Jiraiya had talked to him about.

"May I ask what it is?" Asking this useless question would give him more time to think.

"Ah well, yes, he left something at my house the other day, so I came to return it before he died or something!"

The boy behind the blond, oh yes, the reseptionist couldn't help but smile, it seemed that the brunettes features had changed drasticly when the words 'at my house' were uttered.

"You will find him down the call in one of our many stage rooms, be sure to find the one with a number three on it." A female voice replied cooly from the side, she turned to give the male sitting next to her a knowing look before the boys departed.

"Your so cruel..."

"Maybe just a little."

----------

There was a sound, at first Naruto had been all but racing further into the hotel, but as he neared the door with the number three on it he felt the need to sneak in quietly, still clutching Neji's arm in what others might have mistaken for a possessive hold.

Upon opening the door a little he let go of the others hand and slipped languidly inside, plopping himself down.

And it was then that his ears caught the sweetest notes that he'd ever heard in his entire sad little life.

Neji sat next to him, but his eyes were not on the blond.

No, two pairs of eyes were locked onto the stage in rapt attention.

Words Naruto could not understand were let out into the air, and while he couldn't make sense of them, he knew them to be Japenese. The voice slithered and wafted into them, it was of a male, and Naruto could see the male before his eyes in his lightened glory, but his mind was not yet able to register that the boy scarcely a year older in front of him and the voice that enchanted him were of the same being.

There was no way...

No way that Sasuke could be that good.

Sasuke opened his eyes for a moment, they pinpointed him and Naruto involuntarily gasped, but as quick as they were on him they were off.

He didn't miss that smirk though.

The damn arrogant bastard!

Naruto would show him...

One of these days...

------

Neji was awestruck, he decided he did not like this feeling he was getting.

Especially since it was _not_ being directed at the blond.

Sure, it was more admiring than anything else, but Neji was not one to just admire someone.

He always liked to think he had an immensely good judge of character, maybe it was just that.

Yes yes! That was it, there was something in the redhead that intrested Neji, and there was nothing more to it.

"He's good." He heard Naruto say, and Neji had to agree, not realising that they were talking about two different poeple. He had his eyes on the base, and without really thinking on it he closed his eyes, a light and pleasant smile crossing over him. "Close your eyes and just listen, the base is exemplary."

"Wow, your right, the bassist /is/ good!" Naruto opened his eyes again to look up at the three on the minature sized stage, the redhead's eyes opened once, pin-pionted them both, evaluated then closed again.

Neji also didn't miss that Uchiha's smug grin turn to a frown. It seemed he didn't like attention being taken away from himself, that was a rather intresting bit of information.

"Yeah, better then the guitar thats for sure." He grinned and caught Sasuke's eyes as they narrowed, the coal eyed male seemed ready to jump off stage and tear Neji's limbs then shove them down his throat. Then

Naruto's vioce came into the picture, and that blondes utter naive words had a calming effect. He snorted then, "I don't pretend to know anything about instruments and music, but from what I can tell they've all been working hard at it for some time, they're better then I could ever be, and thats just there thing, it makes them happy, there's no need to judge them when it comes to being happy, does it Neji?"

It had also left him stumped, damn it to hell and as many levels as it had! What could you give as an answer to that that might justify you? "Well, I guess not..." He'd let Naruto win this round, but only because he didn't want to upset the blonde.

"Good! Then theres no need bad-mouthing then, it doesn't matter anyway, I'm sure there are a couple things I can be good at!" There was a sudden fire in his eyes, a determination that Neji had not seen outwardly for a while, and it was directed very intensly at the Uchiha.

"Naruto!"

That sounded familiar, yes, Neji was sure it was this infamous Inuzuka, and he mentally groaned, he had met him before, but...

Well, he just didn't see the big deal, why was that guy so special anyway?

---------

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto jumped from his seat, pregnant with the bag he carried, looking and feeling heavier then before it seemed. "You forgot this at my house!"

There were those words again, those words that seemed to make Naruto's friend frown, but the blonde didn't notice it at all, so blissfully aware was he that he threw himself at his dog-loving friend and laughed when they ended in a heap.

"Oi Naruto! Get your fat ass offa me!" Kiba sounded almost whiney, and definitely annoyed, he tried to roll away and only when Naruto extracted himself was Kiba able to stand. "So, what was it that I left at your house?"

"Well duh!" Only the blonde could make that face, as if it were the most obvious and simple thing in all the world. "When we ditched (NPC)Mark and went to the movies you told me to hold onto this." He thrust the bag towards Kiba, whom while puzzling to the bag.

"Holy crap!" He'd forgotten that he'd asked Naruto to hold something so trusted, a notebook where he wrote a few songs, some he made on his own and others grudgingly added in after suggested by Sasuke, that guy could write really well, but of course not as good a he. As well as the notebook he found a few instant ramen bowls and a suggestive look from Naruto, one that indicated that the three of them should imediatley go and eat the yummy ramen lest it go to waste.

"Aw Naruto...another time, sorry but we're rehersing."

"Oh, it's okay!" He smiled cheerfully and turned to Neji. "I guess we should go, since I promised to spend time with you and all."

"Ah Naruto...on second thought I guess we-" Kiba didn't much like Neji either, there was just something about him and when he tried to weasel his way back he was abruptly cut off, by the Uchiha.

"You can't stay idiot, can't you see we're rehearsing?" God damn...Sasuke was such an ass, and how a someone could be made to be so evil while making one all hot and bothered with Sasuke all sweaty like that, well only god knew the answer to that.

"We were just leaving asshole." Naruto looked over at him and narrowed his eyes. Yeah the bastard was good looking, yeah the bastard could sing and play guitar, but hell, he could hate him right? Actually, those were reasons to hate him /more/. "Me and Neji were going to go to the amusement park." His tone was biteing and he grabbed the Hyuuga's wrist, which oddly enough caused Sasuke to glower. Oh whatever, like he'd ever understand the raven haired bastard.

"Sorry Naruto." Kiba supplied a little sadly.

"No problem Kiba, don't worry about it, I'll see you in two days right?"

"Yeah I'll be there." Kiba grinned, around the blonde, it was hard to feel down, even when he was leaving.

"Yeah well we gotta go, bye!" And he tugged Neji away, speeding out the door.

"Why did he come here anyway?" Sasuke's tone was as icy as ever.

"He came to return my notebook, I left it there, and you had to be an asshole, thanks a lot." Kiba scoffed and turned to leave.

"Well, if you weren't so irresponsible he wouldn't have been here."

"Tch...whatever Sasuke, just whatever." Kiba stormed out of the room, leaving Sasuke alone in the audience.

"Neji huh?" His eyes narrowed momentarily and then grin, a little to cheerful for a Uchiha.

"Very well, I accept your challenge."

----------

1. I just noticed the unintentional pun, how lame. --

Note: Done. -dies- My fingers huuuurt.


End file.
